


Highschool Band

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, Eudora Patch Lives, F/F, F/M, Five plays the guitar, M/M, Other, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Teen! Five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five was adopted by Diego and Eudora at the age of 12, and promptly put him in school. He always managed to stay in the background, save for butting head with the teacher. He is now 16 years old, and his life of staying in the background has been thrown to the side, when Y/n skateboarded into his life.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. He's In

"Five! Are you ready to go?" Five hears Diego's voice call from the kitchen. "Yes! I'll be right down." He informs him. Today was the first day of his sophomore year. It's a new school this year, the last school he went to decided that it would be better for his education to transfer him to the school across town, since they have accelerated classes for him to attend. He quickly makes his way downstairs. "Ready to go, kid?" Five nods and follows Diego out to the car. The school is about 20 minutes away, so he gets the luxury of Diego driving him. He would drive himself, but Diego insists on driving on his first day. "You excited? You can make new friends! Maybe even find yourself a girlfriend?" Five simply scoffs. "It's going to be the same thing here, I'm mostly just going to hang in the background. I barely had any friends last year let anyone who I had any romantic interest." Diego sighs. "You should really try to make some friends. My father didn't allow us to have friends or basically socialize, and look at me now. It took so long for me to trust Eudora.." Five frowns. "I know.. You know, I'll try to make at least one friend before the month is over." Diego smiles widely at him. "Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, well we're here." Five waves good bye before hopping out of the car. He begins walking toward the doors before looking back to see the black Jeep that he came out of pulling off. That was definitely a step up from what happened the previous year, and the year before that, and practically every since they adopted him. Despite how he looks, Diego is a huge softie, even more the Eudora. On his way in he stopped by the counseling office to grab his schedule. "Hi, I'm here for a schedule for Five Hargreeves-Patch." The lady at the desk softly smiles at him before clicking a button. The paper swiftly comes out of the printer and she hands it to him, and its warm in his hands. He was going to ask what direction his first class was, but the woman was already gone. 

He survived his first day, surprisingly, no one made fun of his name, which usually happens every year. As he's standing outside waiting the familiar black Jeep to show up, he knocked over abruptly. "Ow! Jeez, what the hell?" "Oh shit, my bad." He looks to see a h/l haired person standing over him with their hand out. "Well, are you gonna allow me to help you up or are you just gonna stare at me?" They ask with a chuckle. "Oh, you're that new kid," They snap their fingers "Five, right?" How did they know my name? Most people forget me even if I go out of my way to introduce myself to them. "Yeah, well, who are you?" "I'm Y/n. I'm in literally all you class, dude! I think it's destiny that we should become friends." 'Well that was quite forward but why not." They smile. "Here, let me write down your number." Five nods and jots down his number. They take the slip of the paper. They hop on their skateboard and start skating away "See ya later, Hargreeves!" He smiles softly whilst waving. He'd just made a friend. He told Diego he'd make at least on friend by the end of the month but he's somehow made one the same day. Just then, Diego pulls up. "Hey, kid. How was school?" Five smiles at him. "It was actually great."

When Five gets back home, he notices that he got a text. Only 10 minutes ago, too. He quickly save the contact

Y/n: Hey! 

Five: Hello :)

Y/n: Wanna video chat?

Five: Sure 

Just then, Five's phone lights up. "So, whatcha doin?" "Oh, nothing. Since we didn't have any homework, I've just chilling." "Well, then. Tell me about yourself Five-o."  
A couple hours go by of them talking. Five goes over the fact that he's adopted, some funny storied from the orphanage and his old schools. "And the he burst into the room an said-" Five gets cut off by Y/n. "Woah! You play electric guitar?" Five nods. "For how long?" "About, 5 years. It was the first thing Diego and Patch bought me." "Play something for me! Pleaseee." Five chuckles softly. "Okay, Okay." He stands up and hooks up his guitar to his amp. "You're lucky I've tuned already." He takes a deep breath before playing the guitar bit from Nirvana's 'Smells like Teen Spirit.' He stops before the part where the drums would come in. "Five, that was amazing! You're really good!" He smiles. "Thanks." They gasp and their eyes light up. "Okay, meet me after last hour tomorrow, bring your guitar. I have something to show you! Okay, Bye!" "Bye-" Before Five can even finish, they hang up on him. "What a weirdo." He says, with a large grin on his face

The next day, as promised, Five waits for Y/n after class. After they get Five's guitar out of his car, they head back into the school. "Well, what do you have to show me?" "It's this way, c'mon." They lead lead Five into a room closer to the back of the school. "Here, we are!" In the room are 3 people. First, A girl with short blue hair, milky white skin and freckles. The right side of her hair was shaved down. Next, a tan boy wearing a black hoodie with headphones around his neck, and lastly a girl almond colored skin and long black hair. "Hey guys, this is Five. He's the one I told you about last night." They told them about me? Why? For what? "I-" "Five, this is Carmen, Tj, and Mia. Guys, this is Five." "What is this?" Carmen speaks me up, "Well, we're a band and based on the way Y/n over here described your playing skills, you'd be amazing to fill the guitarist position." They wanted me to join their band? "Please, Five! You're amazing on the electric guitar!" He smiles, he wanted friends didn't he? Plus, the idea of being in a band didn't sound bad at all. In fact, he liked the idea. "I'm in."


	2. The band name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five attends his first real practice, where they happen to come up with a name.

After I agreed to join Y/n's band, they told me the rehearsal schedule, (which is just everyday after school until 6) they had me play for them, and they decided to get to know him instead of a full rehearsal that day. "Hey, Five! Wait up!" Five turns around to see Y/n skating toward him. They hop off their skateboard when they reach him, and tuck it under their arm. "Yes?" Y/n smiles softly. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house next Saturday? To y'know hang out?" I smile. "Yeah, that sounds nice." As they get outside, Y/n remembers something. "Oh! Here," They hand me a piece of sheet music. "Practice this over the weekend. We're gonna play it." I take a look at the sheet music, the title is Nine in the Afternoon. "Oh sweet, did you write this?" Y/n nods. "I actually came up with the idea-" A honk cuts them off. "Oh shoot, my rides here. See ya Hargreeves." I smile and hop into my Jeep. I take another look at the song's lyrics while sight-reading the chords. "Damn, this is really good." Once I get home, I see Diego sitting in the living room. "Hey pops, I'm home." Diego smiles. "Hey! How was school? Did you make any friends?" Oh, did I forget to tell Diego about Y/n and the band? I smile. "Yeah. I did. I made four, actually." Diego eyes lighten up. "That's amazing, kiddo! Tell me all about them." "Shouldn't we wait for mom to come home?" I playfully question. "She can hear about them later, now tell me!" I giggle."Okay, okay. So, I'll start at the beginning. First off I met Y/n. I met them yesterday." "Ooh, how'd you guys meet?" Diego questions. "Actually, it's a funny story. They bumped into me on their skateboard and knocked me over. They gave me their number and so we video chatted yesterday-" "Does little Fivey have a crush?" Diego teased. I playfully roll my eyes. "Anyway, They asked me to play my guitar for them and they seemingly really enjoyed it, so, at the end of our video chat, they asked me to meet them after last hour. So, them being my only friend, I did. It turns out, they're in a band that's been looking for an electric guitarist for a while now. And when I played for Y/n they asked me to join their band. So that's how I met the other three. Carmen, Tj, and Mia." "That's awesome! What's the band's name?" "It's.. I actually don't know." What is the band's name? Did they even have one? I would ask them on Monday.

After school on Monday, he heads to the practice room with Y/n. "Hey guys, we're here." The three other don't even hear us. "Well, I look exactly like Zac Efron did in high school musical did, I'm just Asian and have better hair!" Tj insists. Carmen scoffed. "Oh, please! Tj, you look nothing like him." Mia giggles softly. "Guys!" The three turn to face us. "Oh hey, you two. When did you get here?" Y/n rolls their eyes. "So are you guys ready to tune and do some warm ups?" They all nod. "Five, did you go over the sheet music I gave you?" I nod. After warm up, I remember my question from the weekend. "Uhm, guys?" They all look at me. "Does our band have a name?" Tj groans. "No, we could never agree on one." Carmen informs him. "I think we should be 'Tj and the rockers'." Tj supplies. "We've been over this Tj. No one wants that to be the name." Y/n says. "We should be the starry-eyed rockettes." Carmen pretends to gag. "No offense, Mia, but that sounds like ass. Like we're not fucking Carebears." I suddenly come up with one. "What about, Chaotic Neutral?" Y/n looks at me for a moment before nodding. "I like it. Sounds just edgy enough to give off the vibe we're going for." "I like it-" Mia pulls Carmen close and whispers something into her ear. She chuckles softly. "Mia likes it too." They all look at Tj. "Yeah, It actually seems just cool enough to attract the ladies." "Pfft, there's no girl insane enough for that." "Hey! I'll have you know, I am very popular among the ladies." "Hey! We're getting off topic. So, Chaotic Neutral it is?" They all nod. "Great."

"Alright, for this one, Carmen you're on drums as per usual, Tj bass, Mia on keyboard and backing vocals, Five you're on electric guitar, of course, and lastly, I'm on lead vocals." "Everybody ready?" A chorus of "Yes" dills the room. "Alright then. Carmen, count us off." Carmen nods and begins to tap her drum sticks together. "One, two, one, two, three, four."

_"Back to the street where we began,_

_feeling as good as lovers can you know~"_

As I play this part in the song, he can feel his face heat up. Y/n's voice is beautiful. 

_"Picking up things we shouldn't read._

_It looks like the end of history as we know~_

_It's just the end of the world._

_Back to the street where we began._

_Feeling as good as love, you could, you can~"_

Every chance he gets, he sneaks a glance at Y/n. 'They're cute- They're talented.' Talented is what he meant to say.

_"Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
_

_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_

_And we know that it could be_ _,_

_And we know that it should_

_And you know that you feel it too~_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon._

_And your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do~_

_We're feeling so good  
_

_Just the way that we do  
_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can_ _so you do_

_We're feeling so good~  
_

_Back to the street_

_Down to our feet_

_Losing the feeling of feeling unique~_

_Do you know what I mean?  
_

_Back to the place_

_Where we used to s_ _ay  
_

_Man it feels good to feel this way~  
_

_Now I know what I mean_

_Back to the street, back to the place,  
_

_Back to the room where it all began (hey)  
_

_Back to the room where it all began~_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
_

_You could 'cause you can so you do~  
_

_We're feeling so good  
_

_Just the way that we do~  
_

_When it's nine in the afternoon  
_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
_

_You could 'cause you can so you do  
_

_We're feeling so good  
_

_Just the way that we do  
_

_When it's nine in the afternoon  
_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
_

_could 'cause you can so you do  
_

_We're feeling so good  
_

_Just the way that we do_  


_When it's nine in the afternoon_


	3. Did we just book out first gig?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ comes to practice with particularly good news.

I was having a conversation with Mia, about our favorite books. "W-well, I really e-enjoy the Dear Evan Hansen Novel. The insight that they gave of Connor's past was really neat. Even though I was already into the musical, you didn't h-have to like the musical before reading the novel." She looks down, fiddling with her thumbs. "There's a musical? No way! I'm don't listen to any musicals but maybe I should check it out." I say, smiling softly. Y/n walks back into the room with carmen. Y/n groans. "Ugh, Tj still isn't here yet? It's been ten minutes." Carmen opens a bottle of soda. "It's actually been 15 minutes. We left the practice room at 2:05 to go to the vending machine but then my drink got stuck so I kicked the vending machines ass 'till it gave me my drink." She takes a sip of her drink. "Have you tried calling him?" Y/n shles their head. Just then, Tj comes bolting into the room. breathing very heavily. "Guys! Guess what!" He takes a moment to catch his breath. "What is it Tj?" I ask, intrigued with what he had to say. "I just got Mr. Davidson to let us play at the Homecoming dance! As the sole band!" My eyes light up. "Really? What's the catch?" Carmen asks from her seat. "There isn't any! Not only do we get to play, he said he'll pay us 500 for the entire night! That's a nice 100 dollars for each of us." Y/n was in shock. "He's paying us? That's amazing, but why?" Mia asks. "Well, he said, the DJ he was going to hire wanted 1000 dollars for the entire night, and since hiring us would save money, he decided to pay us half." "Did we just book our first gig?" I ask with a laugh. "Heck yeah we did!" Carmen responds.

After practice, I walk out with Y/n as usual. "So, Five, you excited for our first gig?" I nod, smiling. "Yeah, I'm really excited. When's the Homecoming dance, again?" "It's on the 27th. Today's the 10th, so we have just a little over 2 weeks to prepare. Tomorrow, we gotta brainstorm what songs we're going to play. All originals, of course. Carmen and Tj have some pretty good songs, so we should be covered." I nod. "We're still on for Saturday right?" "Yeah, of course!" A car horn honks nearby and I look over to see Diego in the car. I laugh slightly. "Well, that's my ride, bye Y/n." They smiles softly. "See ya later, Fiveo!" They hop on the skateboard and begin to ride away as I get into the car. Diego has a cheeky grin on his face. "So, Are you guys dating?" I groan. "Dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short ive been busy today, buttttt i got an electric guitar for my birthday!! (it's today lol) so eventually ill make more sense when talking about guitar stuff later on lmao


End file.
